Hetaphabet
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Dari A hingga Z, dari apel hingga zebra. Dari Switzerland hingga Ukraine. / Drabble ABC. Slash, straight. / Rnr? :3


**a/n**: Ini murni drabble ABC yang saya buat buat menghilangkan kebosanan SEKALIGUS writer's block karena mereka mengganggu. Saya tahu drabble bukan cara yang cocok buat menulis lagi setelah kena WB, tapi menurut saya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa saya lakuin soalnya saya lagi mepet IDE. Padahal mau buat ThaiViet buat IHAFest tapi malah ga ada ide DAN tenggat waktunya udah deket. Ahss. -_- Maap curcol. Anyway, enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya. Again, nyaris nulis Masashi Kishimoto. -_-

**Warnings**: SLASH; STRAIGHT; Some incest; Drabble ABC; Plotless; OOC; Some swear words; SOME OCs [OC!ASEAN]; Pointless; Don't like don't read.

.

**Hetaphabet**

© yukaeri

.

**A** – _Apple_

"Selamat tidur, Kakak."

Sebelum Liechtenstein belum benar-benar tidur, Switzerland mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Liechtenstein. Buru-buru berkata, "Mimpi indah, Liechtenstein," dan keluar kamar. Wajah Switzerland semerah apel yang mereka makan di piknik pagi tadi.

**B** – _Boredom_

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, Italy memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah Germany yang besar. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, ia menemukan sebuah album foto yang isinya hanya foto_nya_.

**C** – _Candy_

Thailand suka memakan yang manis-manis. Seperti permen. Tapi menurut Thailand, bibir Vietnam adalah permen termanis yang pernah ia cicipi.

**D **– _Déjà vu_

"F-France—!"

France mengerjapkan matanya. Begitu sadar, ia sedang bercinta dengan Monaco. Bukan Jeanne D'Arc. Lalu kenapa tadi ia melihat sosok Jeanne? Atau sosok Jeanne memang tidak pernah hilang dari pikirannya?

**E** – _Easter_

"Happy Easter, Nesia!"

Pagi itu, Netherlands muncul di depan teras rumah Indonesia. Berkostum kelinci, lengkap dengan cat muka dan sekeranjang penuh berisi telur. Jangan lupakan pula kuping kelinci di atas kepalanya itu.

"... _Belanda_, aku tidak merayakan paskah."

Sia-sialah usaha Netherlands.

**F** – _Fireworks_

Sebuah suara yang—menurut Iceland—terdengar seperti letusan bom terdengar beberapa kaki darinya. Iceland menjerit, dan Hong Kong menyeringai tipis. Benar kata Denmark, suara jeritan Iceland memang terdengar seperti perempuan.

Setelahnya, jutaan warna berkonvoi di kanvas hitam. Cahayanya mengalahkan cahaya bintang di atas sana.

**G** – _Giant_

Ketika sedang berdua saja, China sering berpikir: Kenapa tubuh Russia begitu besar jika dibandingkan dengannya? Jika ingin menciumnya, China harus menggeret sebuah kursi dan naik ke atasnya, baru menciumnya. Ugh, itu susah.

**H** – _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

"_BLOODY HELL, IT'S VOLDEMORT! OH, GOD, HARRY YOU ARE FUCKING SLOW! GO FUCKING KILL HIM RIGHT NOW, HARRY! THAT WAND IS YOURS_!"

America menahan malunya dengan pura-pura tidak mengenal England. Oh, ayolah. America tahu England sangat menyukai filml Harry Potter—tapi paling tidak, England tidak usah berteriak-teriak di dalam bioskop, kan?

**I **– _Incestuous_

"Aku tidak mau jadi adikmu, karena dengan itu aku tidak bisa mencintaimu," kata Singapore. Malaysia menatap bingung sepasang iris cokelat muda itu. "Aku memisahkan diri darimu, Kak Malaysia. Maafkan aku."

Tapi, setelah memisahkan diri pun, di mata Malaysia, Singapore tetaplah adiknya. Hanya adiknya.

**J** – _Justin Bieber_

Justin Bieber memang membuat Canada terkenal – ya. Tapi Prussia tidak menyukainya, karena setiap wajah _uke_-nya (_seme_-nya Cody, tentu) muncul di televisi, Canada akan menatap justin Bieber dengan tatapan kagum. Kagum setiap kali dia melakukan _hair-flip_ yang sama sekali _tidak awesome_ itu.

Prussia cemburu.

**K** – _Kite_

Poland memanjat sebuah pohon, mencoba mengambilkan layangan seorang anak yang tersangkut. Tapi gagal, karena dia terjatuh—tapi tidak pernah menyentuh tanah. Begitu membuka matanya, Lithuania telah menangkap tubuhnya. D'awwww.

**L** – _Lollipop_

Brunei sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam urusan cinta-cintaan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika berpapasan dengan Singapore – yang dia lakukan paling hanya tersenyum lalu berlalu dengan wajah semerah apel. Tapi pada suatu hari, Brunei memberikan Singapore sebuah lolipop – atas usul Indonesia. Dan untungnya, Singapore menerimanya meskipun berkata ia sedang diet.

**M **– _Maid_

Russia dan America memang tidak pernah kompak, atau setuju dalam satu hal. Tapi kali ini, mereka setuju bahwa foto _uke_ masing-masing yang didapat dari Japan itu sangat _hot_. Oh, oh, lihat darah yang mengucur deras dari hidung mereka itu.

"Yao-Yao cantik pakai baju maid, _da_?"

"Iggy... kenapa baju maid-nya nggak sampe kebuka semua aja?"

Sebuah wajan dan tongkat sihir mampir ke kepala mereka.

**N** – _North Korea_

South Korea harus rela ketika predikat _superseme_ Asia Timur-nya diambil paksa oleh kembarannya sendiri. Alih-alih menggrepe dada orang, sekarang dadanya justru dipegang-pegang oleh kembarannya. Di atas kasur, kalau kau ingin tahu.

"_D-da zeh_..."

**O** – _Orangutan_

Pelajaran pertama bagi Australia: Jangan pernah membuat Indonesia marah kalau tidak mau dijadikan tempat pertengkaran Koala dan Orangutan. Dia serius.

Pesan moral dari Australia: Koala dan Orangutan _tidak_ akrab satu sama lain.

**P **– _Par-tay!_

Natalia tidak pernah menyukai pesta huru-hara seperti ini. Begitu pula Lilli. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika mereka pergi ke pesta seperti ini bersama kakak masing-masing. Tapi yang seperti ini... Mereka tidak menyukainya. Rasanya mereka ingin pergi sekarang juga.

Tapi mereka segera berubah pikiran ketika dua orang lelaki, dua-duanya berambut pirang, yang satu bermata biru dan berkacamata, yang satu alis beralis tebal dan matanya hijau, mengulurkan tangan kepada mereka dan mengajak mereka berdansa. _This will be a loooong fun night._

**Q** – _Queen_

Denmark adalah raja—Raja Skandinavia. Tapi seorang raja tidak ada apa-apanya jika tanpa ratu. Karena itu, di samping Denmark selalu ada Norway. Meski pun ia bukan perempuan, paling tidak dia bersedia memakai gaun berwarna biru dan berjepit.

_**R**_ – _Rose_

Kelelahan membuat mawar, Spain jatuh tertidur di sofa. Diam-diam, Romano keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa selimut. Menyelimuti tubuh sang _Spaniard_ sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wah~ Lovi sayang aku, ya, ternyata~"

Ups. Ternyata Spain tidak sedang tidur. Umpatan dalam bahasa Italia pun mengalir deras.

**S** – _Sketch_

Japan memang mempunyai banyak buku sketsa. Taiwan diperbolehkan melihat semuanya, kecuali satu. Karena buku skesta itu berisi sketsa gambar Taiwan dalam berbagai ekspresi. Japan tidak tahu bagaimana malunya dia jika Taiwan melihat—

"Japan... Kau sering menggambarku?"

—buku sketsanya.

**T **– _Tears_

Thailand benci ketika ada airmata yang meleleh dari sudut mata keluarganya. Thailand tidak suka itu. Thailand benci ketika mereka merasa sedih, apalagi ketika mereka sedang bersama dirinya. Karena Thailand membenci airmata itu, ketika anggota keluarganya—tidak peduli itu Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Indonesia, Singapore, Brunei, Malaysia, Myanmar atau Philippines—menangis, dia akan memeluk mereka dan menghapus airmata mereka sampai tidak berjejak.

Lalu dia akan tersenyum dan berkata, "Kalian tampak lebih baik tanpa airmata, Keluargaku, _ana_~"

**U** – _Under the Mistletoe_

Prussia tidak percaya pada _mistletoe_. Tidak pernah. Dia pernah mencium Hungary di bawahnya, sekali, saat dia tertidur di bahunya. Tapi cintanya dan Hungary tidak pernah abadi, bahkan tidak tersampaikan. Hungary selalu tersenyum menatap Austria. Bukan dirinya.

**V** –_ Violin_

Austria pernah memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya. Ketika dia sedang sedih, dia akan mencari sebuah kotak lonjong di gudang rumahnya. Di dalam kotak itu, terdapat sebuah biola. Dengan biola itulah, ia memainkan lagu yang sering dimainkan oleh Austria.

Hungary terkadang sering menangis saat memainkan lagunya.

**W** – _Wound_

Prussia ditemukan meregang nyawa di dekat tembok Berlin. Terluka parah. Canada tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi: yang ada dalam otaknya saat itu hanya "Selamatkan Prussia!" Sambil berpikir begitu, jadilah sebuah tempat bernama New Prussia di daerahnya.

**X **– _X-ray_

"Tidak perlu di _X-ray_, Laos pasti tahu yang ada di hati Abang cuma Laos se—"

Sebelum France bisa memeluk mantan daerah jajahannya, dia keburu tepar ditindih gajah dan digampar dengan dayung. Laos segera berlindung di balik badan Thailand dan Vietnam; sosok yang ia klaim sebagai orangtuanya. Kemudian Cambodia muncul setelahnya, melemparinya dengan batu.

Saingan Hanatama Family pun muncul.

**Y **– _Yandere_

Jangan pernah membuat Finland mabuk, atau kalian akan bertemu dengan Finland versi _badass_. Ah, rupanya tinggal bersama Russia membuat Finland yang manis ini menjadi _yandere_ begini. Kasihan Sweden, harus rela di "bawah" sepanjang malam.

**Z** – _Zebra_

Di kencan pertama mereka, Estonia memakai baju berwarna putih, sedangkan Ukraine hitam. Terlihat seperti zebra di antara zebra (mereka memang kencan ke taman zebra).

* * *

><p>*Makasih banyak buat <strong>Chiho Nanoyuki<strong> yang udah memberi saran untuk huruf J. LOL. Not offense buat para Belieber. ;)

*Soal gender para ASEAN, itu kalian yang mengiterpretasikan(?) Tapi kalo emang harus ditentuin, maka sebut aja: Male!Indonesia, Male!Malaysia, Fem!Singapore, Male!Brunei, Male!Cambodia, Fem!Laos, Male!Myanmar dan Fem!Philippines. ;)

*Makasih buat yang udah bacaaaa. ;) Saya tau fic ini abal banget tapi... Adakah yang mau me-review? OwO /shot

*Terakhir, selamat bulan puasa! Tetep semangat biar pun masih puasa, oke? ;)

-**yukaeri**


End file.
